Isaac's New Brother
by AshleyHalseysFrangipane
Summary: When Isaac is adopted by another family called the Blofis-Jackson's, the entire pack is getting worried. He has to make a lot of excuses just for his pack. But then again, the son does make a lot of excuses too... And why does he come back covered in dust and blood?
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean someone else adopted him!?" Derek yelled into the Sheriff's face. Sheriff Stilinski looked bored and calm at the same time while Isaac looked down like a dejected puppy.

"I mean that another family has taken him as one of their own. They are coming to Beacon Hills in two days and they are going to reside here. Now could you please move back, Mr. Hale? You're all up in my space." Sheriff Stilinski said. He glanced behind Derek to look at the window of his office, where his son had his face pressed against.

"But I could take care of him!" Derek barked out, not moving from the Sheriff's personal space.

"Mr. Hale. Have you seen the peace of crap house that you live in?" Sheriff Stilinski asked with raised eyebrows. Derek was about to open his mouth to yell some more, but he sat back down in dejection. Sheriff Stilinski looked at Derek. "Look, I tried. I know you wanna keep this kid. But it wasn't my choice. You're going to have to pack Isaac's stuff and Saturday, you're dropping him off at his new house." The Sheriff put a file in front of Derek. "If you want to check out if the family is alright, here's the file. Check it out and bring it back tomorrow."

Derek took the file with caution, as if it was a ticking time bomb. He read the name of the file.

The Blofis'

•••••

"Blofis? What is that? Some kind of butt disease or a retarded fish?" Stiles asked incredulously from the back of Derek's Camaro as they drove towards the Hale house.

"I don't know. But that's the family surname." Derek muttered, silently fuming. Isaac sat in shotgun, going through the file.

"Sally Blofis nee Jackson. Age 41. Nationality is American. Her parents died when she was very young in a plane crash and she was raised by an uncle who died of cancer when she was eighteen. She wasn't finished with high school at that moment, meaning that she isn't a graduate. She got had a kid with someone no one knows of and got married when her son was six, who was named Gabe Ugliano. The guy miraculously disappeared when her son was twelve. She remarried three years after to a man named Paul Blofis." Isaac read.

"Miraculously disappeared? You think she killed him?" Stiles asked, then gasped. "She probably did!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions. She actually looks like a nice lady." Isaac said and took out a photo, handing it to Stiles. Stiles studied the lady and his hard demeanor fell completely. She had a nice motherly smile on her face. She had brown hair, bright blue eyes and a look of happiness on her face. There was a three year old boy in her lap that had black hair and sea green eyes. He smiled brightly as well, his two front teeth missing.

"Read about the kid." Derek grumbled out, seeming uninterested in seeing the mother in the photo. Isaac glanced over at his Alpha before turning the page. His eyes widened.

"Whoa. Man this kid gets around." Isaac muttered. "Perseus Jackson. Age seventeen. Nationality is Greek-American. Mother is Sally Blofis nee Jackson and father is unknown. First step-father is Gabe Ugliano, who is deceased and his current step-father is Paul Blofis, who is still alive. He's a Dyslexic ADHD kid. He's been kicked out of ten schools in twelve years. His recent school was Goode High, which he was at for two years. A new record apparently. When he was twelve, he was in the centre of a national man-hunt across the country when he was accused for kidnapping his own mom. It was proven that he was actually running from a guy who wanted to kidnap him, who had also kidnapped his mother. Perseus engaged in a gunfight with him in Los Angeles. When he was thirteen, he blew up the school gym. At age fourteen, he also blew up a school band room at an orientation. When he was sixteen, he went missing for a year. No one knew where he went. He becomes eighteen in two weeks. He was found… like… three weeks ago. He just recently applied to Beacon Hills High School and was accepted, albeit reluctantly."

Stiles let out an impressed whistle and Isaac handed him a picture. It was a picture of when Perseus was twelve or thirteen.

He had the same black hair and green eyes, but his hair was more windswept. He had a deep tan already and there was a carefree smile on his face. He wore an orange shirt with a couple of rips and a necklace with two beads. He held up a peace sign and he was with three other kids in the picture. The one behind him was huge with long brown hair and sunglasses on his face. The other kid was on his right. He was slightly taller than Perseus and had a Rasta cap on. He had brown hair and brown eyes with a wispy beard and an acne. The last one was a girl on Perseus' right. He had an arm around her waist and she was still a tiny bit taller. Her hair was blonde and she had stormy grey eyes. She had one of her arms around Perseus' shoulder and she looked at him with a somewhat lovey dovey look. (Remember. Annabeth said she had a crush on Percy since they were twelve.)

"Wow. Man this kid has a busy life." Stiles said and watched as they pulled up in front of the Hale house, where the rest of the pack was. The Camaro came to a stop and Derek stormed out, slamming the door shut after he got out. Stiles and Isaac shared a look before exiting the car as well, just to see Derek pacing up and down cursing like a sailor.

"Derek? What's wrong?" Scott asked

"Did McDonald's get your order wrong again?" Peter asked from his place on the porch and Derek flashed his red eyes at his uncle. Peter just smiled and gave a small wave.

"Someone else adopted Isaac." Derek growled out and Erica narrowed her eyes.

"Who?" She asked.

"This other family. Blowfish or something." Derek muttered, still pacing up and down.

"So… Isaac doesn't live with you anymore? He has to make excuses to go out on a full moon and for training?" Lydia asked with raised eyebrows. She then rolled her eyes. "This just keeps getting complicated."

"Please. They don't have to worry about Isaac. The kid in the family is insane. Apparently, he was the one who blew a hole in the St. Louis Arch!" Stiles said in excitement as he read the file, which was recently ripped out from Isaac's grasp. Allison stood up and walked over, taking the file from Stiles. She read over and her eyes got wide.

"Expelled from ten schools in twelve years? What does this kid do?" Allison muttered. She lifted up the picture. "Is this how old he is?"

"No. I think that was when he blew up the school gym of his school. About five years ago." Stiles said. All the Beta's ran towards Stiles, reaching for the file. Lydia rolled her eyes before walking over and snatching the file out of Stiles' grip with ease. She read over it.

"Originally from New York. Recently discovered to be Greek. All of his schoolwork is written in Ancient Greek and it took the teachers time to translate all of it, though it was brilliant. His IQ is unbelievably high. In Greek of course. In American, he might as well be a potato." Lydia said after reading. "It's a possibility that his father is of Greek decent."

"What makes you think that?" Scott asked.

"Why else would someone learn Ancient Greek?" Lydia asked matter-of-factly. "It can't be for no apparent reason."

"When are they coming?" Boyd asked

"Two days. Hopefully later." Derek grumbled and Stiles walked over, patting his back.

"There, there, Wolfy." Stiles said. Derek's eyes flickered from green to red, eventually resting on green. Derek let out a grunt of annoyance.

"Whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad people are actually liking this story. It makes me feel great! Sorry my update was a little late. This should be expected as we don't have too many vacations down here. Not even June, July or August can I post at speeds unknown to man as I go back at school in July and I am currently writing exams. But expect an update at least once a month!

Now! On with the story!

•••••

Isaac didn't expect this. Fuck no.

He expected a lady who pretended to be nice when Sheriff Stilinski and Derek dropped him off and be a devil lady once the two adults left.

The moment the two adults left, the lady - Mrs. Blofis, who wanted to be called Sally - offered him blue cookies and told him to comfortable.

Mrs. Blofis had recently bought a house close to the school. It wasn't too big. It was big enough to be homey. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The living room was fairly big and the backyard could even be used for weekend gatherings.

Isaac felt a little awkward after a few minutes alone with Mrs. Blofis - erm, Sally - in the house.

Sally let out a slight groan and gave herself a face palm. "Oh right! Come on, Isaac. Let me get you to your room." She said with a smile and motioned for him to follow her up the stairs.

Isaac followed after her, looking at the empty walls and the boxes pushed against the wall. Sally's tiny figure moved in front of him quickly, but Isaac was able to catch up.

"Here we are!" She chirped and opened the door of the room beside the bathroom, across what Isaac guessed would be her son's room. Isaac shot Sally a shy smile and walked into the room.

The room felt empty, a bare bed and a desk with a chair in the room. Isaac looked around slowly.

"You can decorate it anyway you like. No boundaries at all." Sally said and Isaac turned to look at her.

"Thank you." He said with a shy smile and Sally smiled brightly at him.

"Are you hungry? I'll go make some food. What would you like to eat?" Sally asked and Isaac shrugged. "Anything it is." She nodded before giving him one last smile and walking away.

Isaac whipped out his phone and dialed Stiles' number. The phone rang three times before the hyperactive boy answered.

"Hello? This is the Stilinski residence. You're speaking to Stiles Stilinski. How may I be of assistance?"

"Nothing suspicious about my new mom. Just that she's super nice and offered me blue cookies." Isaac said, sitting stiffly on the bed.

"What if the cookies are poisoned? Or worse! What if they're jinxed? What if she's an evil witch who fattens kids up with magic cookies then-"

"No Stiles." Isaac said sternly into the phone, shaking his head slightly. "She isn't a witch. She doesn't smell like magic at all."

"How do you know what magic smells like." Stiles asked is a suspicious tone and Isaac wished Stiles could see the blank look on his face.

"She just doesn't, okay? But she does smell weird." Isaac admitted and Stiles gasped.

"A clue!"

"Hakuna your tata's, dipshit." Isaac grumbled and he could imagine Stiles sticking his tongue out at him. "She smells like cookies, with a little bit of the sea. Its all over her. Like a protective barrier or some shit like that."

"A protective barrier?" Stiles asked, sounding serious for the first time. "Protecting her from what exactly?"

"Who knows?" Isaac said.

"Is her son around?"

"Nah. I don't know where he is. Sally say's he's out."

"Just... Find out more stuff, alright? This is a crazy world. We need to know whether these people are crazy or not." Stiles said and Isaac nodded.

"Alright."

"I'll fill everyone in on what we've got." Stiles hung up and Isaac sighed, falling back on the bed.

•••••

Isaac was amused when he saw Derek park across the driveway and make his way over to the door, a scowl on his face.

Sally had previously insisted that she invite Derek over for dinner so he can spend one last dinner with Isaac.

What a sweet lady.

Isaac made his way downstairs and watched as Sally fiddled with her husbands - Paul's - tie.

Derek rung the doorbell once and Sally scrambled to answer the door, greeting Derek with a bright smile. It was quite the sight to see.

•••••

"Um... Sally?" Isaac asked the next day with hesitation and Sally looked up from the bacon she was frying.

"Yes?" Sally hummed, going back to the bacon.

"Erm... Can I go over to a friends house?" Sally smiled up at him and put the bacon on a plate beside pancakes.

"Of course. Be back before midnight, alright?" Sally said and Isaac nodded, giving Sally a sheepish smile.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And be careful please." Sally stated and Isaac nodded.

"Will do."

•••••

"I don't buy it." Derek deadpanned and Stiles raised a brow from beside the Alpha, filling his notebook with notes.

"She seems genuine." Isaac argued and Derek tilted his head to the side.

"She has a protective barrier around her. And she smells a little like magic." Derek stated and Stiles gasped.

"Aha! You said she didn't smell like magic." Stiles said and pointed a finger at Isaac. Isaac shot him an unimpressed look and Scott snickered. "Now we know she might be a witch-"

"Not a witch. If she was, she'd be heavy with magic, and she'd call me and Isaac on being wolves." Derek interrupted. "The smell of magic is too faint to be hers. It's either been put there or someone has made sure it's know she's part of their pack and protected. Like you, Stiles."

"She's a spark?" Stiles asked and Derek shrugged.

"Possibly. That's the only explanation we have at the moment." Derek said and Stiles shrugged, ripping a page out of his book.

"Was that a Halloween witch?" Scott asked, looking at the page.

"Maybe..." Stiles trailed off and Derek did his infamous eye-roll.

•••••

Isaac did come home before midnight. It had to be at least eight at night.

He opened the door and walked in, making sure not to slam the door.

He heard talking in the kitchen.

"Would you explain to me why you have a tattoo, Perseus Jackson?" That was Sally's voice, coming out unusually stern. And Perseus? Her son was here?

"Well... It's a long story that included my small brain washing and a seven month sleep." Came a male voice. It was deep, but not deep to the point where they sound frightening.

"I have time."

"But mom! I don't wanna explain it!" Isaac almost snorted. Almost.

"No blue cookies until I get an explanation." Sally said and a groan came after that statement.

"Fine. I'll explain everything... After I go to sleep. You can see I'm tired. Please mom?" Sally sighed and a cheer came after.

Isaac decided to walk into the kitchen.

"Um... Hey?" He greeted awkwardly. A boy that was sitting on the counter turned to look at Isaac and Isaac was pretty sure a chiseled face like that shouldn't even exist.

His eyes were green. A vivid, oceanic green that clashed perfectly with his messed up jet black hair. His skin had a tan. And not any old spray tan. A tan that you could imagine as perfect; an amazing gold that didn't look fake. It was the color of golden sand on an unpolluted beach. His eyes had crinkled in the corners, showing he smiled a lot. His eyes twinkled with mischief and unpredictability.

He wore a black T-shirt that was loose against his somewhat muscled frame. From what Isaac could see, he also had on blue ripped jeans and converse on. From the wild hair to the mischievous eyes to the outfit, the guy screamed trouble.

"Isaac! You're home! This is Percy, my son. Your new brother. Percy, this is Isaac. The boy I recently adopted." Sally said and Percy got off the counter, his tall frame making his way over to Isaac. He wasn't too tall. Just a wondrous 6'5. Isaac was convinced this guy was a god. Percy gave him a huge grin that screamed trouble and looked sarcastic, and Isaac had a feeling that was a real smile.

"Wassup, man? Nice to meet you. Welcome to the family." Percy said and held his hand out to Isaac. Isaac noticed the tattoo of a trident, the words SPQR and a single bar on his forearm. Now that's weird. Isaac shook it, and even with his werewolf strength, it was a very good grip.

And that's when it his Isaac. The scent.

Percy smelled strongly of the ocean and power was emitting out of him in waves. Magic. In a way, it was magic. And something else. Something...ancient. Something that told Isaac to kneel down and kiss the ground this guy walks on. This...this GOD.

It was the same faint smell on Sally and Isaac got the message every supernatural creature should get when they take a whiff of Sally's scent.

'Stay away. Come close and you die.'

This guy wasn't human.

He wasn't normal.

And he was fucking powerful.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and the favorites and follows. So, I've been getting a lot of reviews about the pairings and I would've made it Percabeth, but due to all of the different pairings that have been asked for, I have decided that there would be no romance with Percy in it. Maybe I'll change my choice in the future, but right now, no. Hopefully, I haven't disappointed a lot of people because of this. Until I can get a pairing that I'm comfortable with writing (even slash) I will not give Percy some love. But if I get a pairing I can write and that everyone can enjoy, I will include Percy in some romance. Sorry. But there will be Sterek. That is something I can promise.

Enjoy!

•••••

There was one way to describe Percy's brain. It was dark.

It was a dark, dark place.

After Tartarus, things haven't been exactly easy. He and Annabeth had a mutual breakup - maybe they'll get back together in the future. But not now. Now they've gone through too much to try and manage a relationship. He helped rebuild the damage done to New Rome and now, he has a new brother.

Isaac was his name. Isaac Lahey. He was an orphan; his mom died when he was younger and his father was murdered this year.

At least Percy wouldn't be alone in the 'losing people' department.

Isaac was cool.

He had dark blonde curls, blue eyes and was quite tall. In human standards of course. Let's not forget, Percy was half-god.

Isaac was like a puppy as well. Whenever Percy raised his had for a hi-five, Isaac would flinch and whimper. Percy guessed that he was either, A) Bullied or B) He had his ass beaten by a parent.

Probably his father.

He also had lots of friends. There was Boyd, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackson - Percy didn't like him that much - Erica, Stiles and Derek - he growled and scowled a lot. They called themselves a pack and they argued a lot about stupid stuff.

They reminded him of his friends back at home.

Percy could tell everyone thought he was a ray of sunshine. He had the same amount of wit, sarcasm and sass as Stiles did, he had that sarcastic smile of his and he joked around a lot.

But he was dark. His mind was dark. Everything was dark.

Percy wouldn't say he was depressed. There just wasn't a lot to be happy about anymore.

But his mom was literarily the light of his life. Whenever she was around, absolutely everything was bright. Nothing was wrong at all when she was there.

The first two weeks in Beacon Hills, Percy had to have his mom sleep in his room with him, just to make sure the nightmares never came.

This never happened back when he was a kid.

Luckily, he slept better with his mom's scent on his pillow and in his room. It wasn't that dark anymore.

•••••

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, Dear Percy! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang for him and Percy smiled at his cake.

It was blue - obviously - and had blue and white icing. The cake was chocolate - obviously - and Percy was sure it tasted good. Like, come on. His mother made it.

There were eighteen candles on his cake in the shape of a 'P'. Percy was about to blow out the candles when the doorbell rang.

Sally sighed tiredly and smiled at everyone. "I will be right back!" She said and stood up, making her way to the door.

"It's your father." Paul concluded with a nod from his place with a polarioid camera. Percy frowned and stood up from the couch as well, walking aroud Lydia and Jackson. He headed towards the doorway when the door closed and his father walked into the living room.

He looked weird.

He wore a black suit with a tie that matched his eyes and a fedora. He looked like a business-man.

He must be doing some of his mortal-world jobs.

"Hello everyone." Poseidon greeted with a grin, and Percy wasn't sure he heard right, but Jackson, Scott, Erica, Boyd and Isaac whimpered.

A few hesistand greetings where shot at Poseidon and the god set his eyes on Percy. "Come on, Perseus. You an I need to have a small talk." The god turned and headed for the kitchen.

Sally walked back in looking flustered and sat beside Paul. "Go on, Percy. You and your father need to talk."

Percy sighed and went to the kitchen with Poseidon.

Poseidon was staring down at a glass of water, looking revolted. Percy knew where that came from. Tap water wasn't the best thing out there. The god turned to Percy and grinned.

"Yes, Perseus. I needed to tak to you." Poseidon said and Percy smiled.

"Yeah. I kind of got that." Poseidon studied Percy, who was his height now

"First things first, how's..." Poseidon trailed off and pointed at Percy's head. The demigod sighed and leaned against the counter.

"My mentality? Not so good. But I've always been crazy, so there's no change in that." Percy said with a grin and Pooseidon gave him a look.

"Secondly. You and the Athenian?"

"We broke up."

"Lastly. How would you feel if I were to tell you about a new war brewing in the horizon?" Percy paused at that and just stared at Poseidon.

"Shit."

•••••

Everyone was still waiting patiently for Percy to come back from the kitchen with his father. The pack decided not to listen in. As much as they wanted to, that would be disprespectul. Snopping.

Father and son came back a few minutes later and the candles are melting. Fast.

"Have a nice birthday, my boy. And always know this. The Olimpians are behind you." Percy's dad said to Percy and Isaac couldn't help but notice how much they looked so...so alike.

His dad just looked older. They were even the same height, but Isaac could tell that Percy was skinnier.

Percy's dad... That man had so much power emitting from him that Isaac was almost flattened by it's force. It was three times more powerful than that of Percy's.

What were they?

"And take care of your new girlfriend." Percy dad said finally and threw Percy a pair of car keys. He nodded at everyone else - well, he gave Sally a kiss on the hand - before leaving.

"Well... The candles?" Sally said, her blush finally disappearing. Paul looked only a little irritated, but also seemed like he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Well then.

•••••

A/N: That really wasn't my best. But the original chapter got deleted and now I had to try and whip something up. Hopefully, the next chapter won't suck as much.


End file.
